


Good Dad

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Clark gets a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dad

"Clark, get on the bike," Jonathan gritted out.

"No!" Clark shrieked and clung to Jonathan's leg. Jonathan was sure that if his leg broke he would've heard a snap, but Clark's grip on it still hurt like a bitch.

Jonathan tried to peel Clark off. "Clark, you begged for this bike. Please, just get on."

"No!" Clark started sobbing.

"Look, I put training wheels on it so you won't fall." Jonathan prodded. "Just ride it once around the driveway."

"No!" Clark squeezed tighter.

It's like raising a goddamn boa constrictor, Jonathan thought. "At least let go and look at the bike."

"No!"

Suddenly, Jonathan realized what must be bothering his son. "I'll hold on to the bike. You won't roll away from me or mom. I promise we'll be with you and keep you safe."

Clark sniffled and looked up at him. "Promise?"

"Always."


End file.
